zombie_frontierfandomcom-20200214-history
Combat
Combat is simulated by a dice with 20 sides (A d20) A d20 is rolled for the attacker, which would be the player or non-player character (NPC) shooting, throwing, hitting, stabbing etc. and the defender, which would be the person getting all these nasty things happening to them. The goal is to get the highest number, this is to simulate the attacker aiming and firing and for the defender taking cover or dodging. If the attacker or defender rolls a 1, it is an instant fail. Combat variables Several additions and subtractions will be applied before the result is played it; these are known as 'combat variables'. Combat variables are the attacker's appropriate combat skill and the defender's dodge skill. Factors such as armour, shields, cover, weather, terrain are also taken into account. A player or enemy taking cover is the most common type of combat variable however, there are others. Dodging: In Ranged combat a player or NPC would add a quarter of their agility. For Melee, half of their normal agility. See Also: Weather and Terrain To dictate how successful a melee hit or ranged shot was, if the attacker succeeds, depending on how succesful the role was; this means how many points above "hit" the attacker got on his roll. For example: Bob shoots John, Bob rolls 12, John rolled 10, Bob got a +2 Hit on his roll meaning it was a weak shot. ' This table is for melee and projectile weapons.' +2 Weak hit: 1/4 of the weapons solid damage is taken. (Firearm bullets stay in the wound) +4 Flimsy hit: 1/2 of the weapons solid damage is taken. (Firearm bullets stay in the wound) +6 Solid hit: Full solid damage taken. (Firearm bullets do NOT stay in the wound. *Only applies to projectile *+8 Ricochet/Clean hit: 1/4 DAM is taken to nearest or adjacent body part as well as full damage to the hit body part. Critical success/fail There is a chance for critical fails and critical successes determined by a d20 roll. Melee Range See Distance Equal Roll In event of an equal roll by the attacker and defender: If the attacker is using a firearm, graze the target, -1 HP if no armour. If melee, the attacker and defender begin to grapple each other. Single wielding two handed weapons When wielding a two handed weapon with one hand, at the start of every turn, the player rolls a strength check, the player must roll below 1/3 of their strength (rounded up) to succeed. If the player fails, they drop their weapon. A strength check is required for every 2H weapon being held in one hand. During combat, +1 kick is applied to the weapon(s) (Up to max level. if already max, this effect is nullified). Grenades Throwing Grenades: Throwing a grenade is a throw check. If a grenade misses it's still going to go off. Since it's a miss, figure it will be off by five feet per point missed by. So if you need a 10 and roll a twelve then it missed by ten feet. The typical grenade has a burst of 30 feet. Grenades actually go off the round after they were thrown. To find which direction it fell use the following table: 1. Long and to the left. 2. Left 3. Short and left 4. Long 5. Short 6. Long and right 7. Right 8. Short and right.